Watching Me
by Perhin
Summary: Prequel to There Once Was A Time


**Author name:** Elgato Gamgins

**Rating:** R

**Category:** Horror

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**Author's Note:** This was the _second_ serious fic I wrote. I know it's AU just like it's partner.

I knew someone was watching me. I could feel it. I knew I shouldn't have journeyed to Gondor alone, but I thought there would be no threat. It was after the War of the Rings, so how could there be one? I turned around to get my horse, Faana-suume, but he was gone. I was alone. I pulled an arrow and readied to shoot, but I was struck on the head, and passed out.

When I awoke I was at a camp of some sort, if you could call it a camp really. Weapons and supplies were strewn about and tents were set in odd locations. A big, burly man walked up to me and jerked me up. Usually, is this sort of situation I would fight back, but I was alone. He yelled at me in an unfamiliar language. When I didn't answer he yelled louder and stroked me across my face. I made signs that I didn't understand him, and was hit again.

Finally, he spoke to me in common. "Do you know the Common Tongue or are the minds of Elves dimming?" My face was blood red; I could feel it. He laughed at me and spoke. "Are you deaf in the mouth but not the ear? From the look of your face you understood that." My face was hotter now. "No," I replied, " I understand Common as do most Elves." He laughed at me and dragged me to the others. He spoke to them in their tongue for some time, and I knew he was insulting me. They laughed and pointed.

He turned to me. "What is your name, elf?" I did not answer. He repeated the question. Still no answer. This made him angry, so was I hit again. The others laughed at the handprint on my face. "Now, what is your name?" "Legolas." His eyes widened and some of the men snickered. He smiled and said something in his language in a proud tone. They knew. After he was finished, he threw me down to the ground. "Legolas is you name, is it? Well, then, Prince Legolas, we have a treat for guests."

Some of the men came forward. Two of the held me tightly by my arms and the rest ripped off my clothing and threw me on the ground. I tried to hide myself from their sight. They jeer and beat me with their fists. This I have had before on the battlefield, mere punching, but what came next I didn't expect. The man that had dragged me to these was holding a whip. I closed my eyes, hoping they would not. They did. I held in my screams.

This did not satisfy their hunger. The man threw the whip down and roughly picked me up. "Prince Legolas, why do you not scream. I know you want to." I just glare at him as tears run down my cheeks. He motions for a tall, lanky man. He grabs my hair and drags me to one of the tents and throws me on the ground.

I wait for several minutes. I examine my arms as much as I could. I had bruises up and down and blood pouring from cuts. My hair was soaked in blood and my right eye was swollen from one of the men's hits. I manage to sit in a fetal position while holding my legs. The tent flap opens and about 9 men walk in. I had no idea of what was to come.

I awoke this time sore and stiff. One of my teeth was missing and I was sure one of my feet was broken. I tried to check, but could not get into a sitting position. I opened my eyes. I was lying on the earth next to a rotten tree. This was not too far off from where I was captured. I did not know how I got there, and didn't care.

After some time I stood up and took my first step, and fell. So I crawled. I crawled for maybe thirty minutes, when I heard shouts coming from the camp. I went faster and faster. I had gone not even ten feet when I heard footsteps. I could not go any faster than I already was. I accidentally crawled into a prickly bush and one of my cuts over my left eye opened. My other was still swollen and could hardly see. I tried to stand up again in hope, of running away. Instead of running I tripped over a tree root and fell down a hill.

I could not move. A rock was jabbed into my back and there was dirt mixed with blood in my eyes. It did not take them to find me. They laughed and said insults in their own tongue. A word they said a lot was 'vaquiela'. I soon found out what that word meant.

As the last man hit me and dressed, I was able to rest on the stone cold floor. They had taken me to their home. A medium sized castle. Everything was made of stone, and the men so loved to push me hard against the wall when I was not wary. They did this often. The men of higher status took a 'liking' to me and kept me as a toy. Instead of leashing out anger on their wives they would perform it on me. Beatings and whippings I had every hour. I was raped at least twice a day. I so wished they would go to their wives instead. I knew it was horrible to wish that upon women, but I did not care.

Others were as well. How many I do not know. As the higher men took me and a few precious others, the rest of the men could have the 'worthless' ones. We were all worthless.

Every night they threw me into a cell with no window. Every night I awaited my end……


End file.
